


second(or third) first kiss

by babybel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: + a little bit of feelings, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s02e01 New Earth, it's just a first kiss fic but mildly more horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybel/pseuds/babybel
Summary: Rose shook her head again, and said, quietly, “It’s just- she ruined our first kiss. Our first real kiss.”The Doctor stared at her, processing. Running her words through his mind again and again and again. “If it was her,” he said slowly, “wouldn’t that not count? Hypothetically. A technicality, but… that was Cassandra and I’s first kiss, wasn’t it?”After a minute, Rose nodded. “I guess you’re right,” she mumbled. “We do still have our first kiss to get out of the way, don’t we.” She looked up at him, and he froze.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92
Collections: Just.... So cute...





	second(or third) first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the horniest thing i'll ever write here you guys go 😔

They’d only been back in the TARDIS for a few minutes, but time was starting to drag. The Doctor knew that Rose was waiting for him to say something, expecting a clever word out of him, and he didn’t have anything. He was still horrified by what they’d discovered in the hospital, still flushed with the joy of fixing it, and still flustered by god knows what. So he didn’t say anything.

Rose, after staring for minutes, finally said, “Doctor, you-”

“Yes?” he replied immediately, too quickly. He was off. New body, and it was all off. 

She was sort of chewing at her lips. “You alright?”

“Of course.” He smiled at her. 

“Really?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Rose looked down. “It’s just- her. In my head. And she was in you-”

“Oh, right,” he interrupted. “I am so sorry about that, if I’d known she was down there I never would have brought you in. Are you okay? Mind all straightened out?”

“Yeah. It’s just- no, it’s stupid.” She shook her head, smiling.

He made his way around the console and over to her. “We deal in stupid, though, don’t you think? Stupid’s fine. Stupid’s good as anything, in fact- I could use some stupid right now, if you’d care to share.”

She laughed. “Nah, it’s nothing.” 

“Nothing’s nothing.” 

Rose shook her head again, and said, quietly, “It’s just- she ruined our first kiss. Our first real kiss.” 

“But- on the satellite-”

“I’d die if you didn’t, that’s not-”

“It was-”

“It wasn’t real,” Rose said. “It’s- silly anyway, it just… wasn’t fair. I don’t know.” 

The Doctor stared at her, processing. Running her words through his mind again and again and again. “If it was her,” he said slowly, “wouldn’t that not count as well? Hypothetically. A technicality, but… that was Cassandra and I’s first kiss, wasn’t it?”

Rose looked up at him. “I mean…”

“No, think about it.” He had to fix it for her, had to convince her that nothing had been ruined or taken from them. 

After a minute, Rose nodded. “I guess you’re right,” she mumbled. “We do still have our first kiss to get out of the way, don’t we.” She looked up at him, and he froze.

He felt his hearts skip a beat, and he took a step back. “I don’t know about you,” he said slowly, throat tight, “but I’ll be here all evening.” 

She stared at him for a minute, and then her face burst into that classic Rose smile, the one that took up her entire face, and she said, “Yeah, me too.” 

And he had a billion thoughts racing through his head - was she serious, were they actually going to do anything, why had he brought it up, she didn’t have to do this if she didn’t want to, she had to know there was no obligation, not in any way, and why the hell were his hearts beating so fast - and he just kept backing up until he hit a wall. He leaned into it, pressed his back against it. 

Rose had followed him, keeping an even space between them, and when he stopped moving she didn’t. She only stopped when they were so close the button on her jeans was brushing his coat, when they were so close he could smell her shampoo. She hooked her fingers through the grating on the wall behind him, putting an arm on either side of him, and she looked up at him, mouth just a bit open. 

He could hear her breathe, which was a relief, because he was sure she could hear him breathe as well. He knew his entire face was flushed, and he wanted nothing more than for her to just come a little closer, just enough to really hold him against the wall. He found her eyes with his and looked into them, greeted with assurance and hope and everything else that was Rose. He let out a breath, and nodded. 

She leaned up and got a little closer and her lips were almost on his, almost, and it was so close, and she held it like that for what felt like forever and ever and ever. 

He couldn’t breathe, and every muscle in him was taut and he was just waiting. Gallifreyans ran cold, naturally, but he felt like he was burning up now. 

Rose smiled just the tiniest bit, and leaned in and closed that gap and they were kissing. 

The Doctor held her face with both hands, rubbed his thumbs along her cheeks and tried not to let himself move too sharply or quickly in a way she’d feel. Slow. Calm. Match her, match what she’s doing. It seemed like she’d pulled all the air out of his lungs, and he didn’t even mind. In fact, he’d give up almost anything for this. 

Without missing a beat, Rose let go of the wall and grabbed one of the Doctor’s hands, lacing their fingers together and then pushing back, pinning his hand to the wall beneath hers. Her other hand found his side and brushed up under his coat, along his ribs. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip. 

He let his mouth fall open, and he was holding that one hand she gave him so hard he was sure his nails were hurting her. He felt her tongue on his just as she, with her free hand, found his hip and rubbed her thumb over his hipbone. He made some sort of sound, leaning his head back against the wall and involuntarily breaking the kiss. 

Rose looked up at him, breathing heavily. Her eyes were only half open, and dark. She smiled. 

He tried to smile too, and tucked some of her hair back out of her face. 

Rose started laughing, first a little chuckle contained in the back of her throat, but then a full, loud laugh, and she pressed a kiss to his throat, and then another. 

He knew what she was feeling, because he was feeling it too. This pure, unbridled joy that could only possibly be expressed through laughter. The acknowledgement that they’d been a little silly, probably, but it was okay. And her mouth being anywhere on him besides his own sent a shock down his spine that seemed to settle deep in his stomach, and he thought she could feel that too. Keeping his back to the wall, he slid down until he reached the floor and sat there in a sort of rumpled heap. 

Rose followed him down, coming to rest in his lap, knees on the ground on either side of him. She brought a hand up and stroked his cheek. “Good first kiss?” she asked, her voice soft. 

“Good first kiss,” he affirmed. And usually, he’d be talking. He’d be spitting out words a mile a minute, going on and on until his tangents had tangents. Grandtangents. But not now. Now, he couldn’t find a single thing to say that he hadn’t said, and for the first time in a good bit his mind was beautifully almost empty. Comfortably quiet, at least. Looking at Rose made his heart ache, and he adored it.

“You know, we still have our second ever kiss to do,” she mumbled, after a bit of just staring. “And maybe even our third.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Miss Tyler.” He smiled, because it was hard not to smile when he looked at her. 

“Oh, wouldn’t dream of it, Mister Smith.” She gave him this faux serious look with her eyebrows pulled down and a little shake of her head. 

He burst out laughing, and pulled her head down to kiss her forehead. “Rose.”

“Yeah,” she replied, more just an agreement than a question or prompt. 

“Don’t leave me. I know I’m- different, I’m not who I was,” he started, talking fast, “and not even just looks either, I mean- I know I look different, I look awfully different - all squeezed in and up and I’m just this stick of a person - but it’s also me, it’s who I am. Who I actually am. And I - oh, I’m sure you know by now, you can’t not have picked up on it - but I’m not the same as I was. When I met you. And I-”

Rose held a finger against his lips. “I’m not going to leave.”

“But I’m not the person you…”

“Right, but I know you now. I know you,” Rose emphasized. “I know you, and you’re still my Doctor.” 

The Doctor let out a sigh, and a wave of relief hit him. He hadn’t thought she’d actually leave, not really, but there was a creeping doubt, an evil worming into the back of his mind, the possibility, however small, that she would. He kissed her, without thinking, just for a moment. 

Rose looked at him, grinned, and then tucked her head into his shoulder. After a moment, she exclaimed, “Hey! Second kiss,” her voice muffled. 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. “Second kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @lesbiandonnanoble


End file.
